I'm Your Fiancée?
by Cathy Daine
Summary: Darien is in desperate need of a fiancée and stumbles across Serena who has lost her memory. What's a guy to do?


Hi folks! Missed me? Hehe... I know that I have several unfinished stories but I'm working on them! I'll try to update "Rivals", "While it was raining" and "The day after Valentine's" as soon as possible. I just couldn't resist the temptation of writing this story.

Enjoy and don't forget to drop a line!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

**I'm your fiancée?**

Prologue

She stared out of the bus window and sighed. It had been a very hard day at the hospital and the fact that it was raining wasn't really helping either. To top it all her mother had called _again_ to ask if she had found a boyfriend yet. She could still hear her mother's nagging:

"Serena, why haven't you found a boyfriend yet? You're not getting younger and I would like to hold a few grandchildren in my arms before I die," Serena mimicked before sighing again. She hung down her head dejectedly letting her long blonde hair hide her face. Her sky blue eyes lacked their usual amount of energy. 'This is so not my day,' she thought letting her eyes close.

"There's going to be a business meeting in one week and they expect me to bring my fiancée with me! A young man exclaimed. "How am I going to get a girl in one week?" he asked Zoicite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite who were looking rather amused.

"Just relax, Darien. All you have to do is take a number from you phone book. How hard can it be?" Zoicite asked causing Darien to use that infamous glare of his.

"They expect me to bring a beautiful, _smart_ and not to mention_ kind _woman."

Zoicite raised an eyebrow. "You mean that you don't know a single woman who possesses those qualities? For God's sake! You change women as often as the sun rises. There must be someone!"

The other men all nodded their heads even though the other blonde, Jadeite, seemed to have some problems keeping his face straight. Darien's sea blue eyes turned towards him to silence him but only managed to make Jadeite's eyes twinkle even merrier.

"They're all beautiful but smart and kind? Scheming? Yes. Self-centered? Yes. Smart and kind? Definitely not," Darien sighed.

" Just tell them that she's sick," Kunzite suggested, taking pity on his friend although he too seemed ready to burst into laughter at any moment.

Darien shook his head. "I've already used that excuse too many times for anyone to believe it anymore." He said. "And besides, don't forget that my parents and grandmother are going to be there too. They're already pretty annoyed about not having met her yet. They'll probably eat me alive if they don't meet her soon and I kind of want to avoid that if possible." Darien sighed again. He was CEO of Shield's corp. that his grandfather had established in his youth.

The four men surrounding him were not only his best friends but also his advisors. He would trust them with his life but he felt pretty irritated at their amusement right now. He couldn't help but sigh once again. How was he supposed to get out of this mess?

Morning came unwanted by both Serena and Darien. They got up reluctantly and began their day. Serena was continually on the run taking care of her patients. As a children's doctor she joked and laughed with her young patients. She was the children's favorite for she made their stay bearable, even enjoyable, and the parents liked her too. She was always so kind and funny.

Despite her tiredness Serena enjoyed her day to the fullest although she didn't notice all the men gawking at her, as usual. She hadn't bothered applying any make-up and she figured that she probably looked horrible even though no one agreed with her. Many of the younger children truly believed that she was an angel sent from heaven, but Serena didn't know that.

While Serena checked on her charges, Darien sat in his huge office with his head buried in his hands. Only six days to go and he still didn't know what to do. His parents, not to mention his grandmother, would badger him to no end and he couldn't count on his friends either since they would probably be too busy laughing their heads off.

Darien growled as his four "friends" entered his office unannounced. "What do you want?" he asked grouchily.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you should talk to your saviors?" he asked comically. "We've managed to find a solution to your problem!" He pronounced happily.

"No we haven't," Nephrite said. "Jade came up with it himself. We just followed to see your reaction," he said and sniggered as he saw Jadeite's expression.

Darien groaned. He could almost guess what Jadeite's plan was. He smiled inwards. 'I'm guessing that it's going out to clubs,' he though.

"We're going out to clubs!" Jadeite said excitedly causing Darien to snicker as the other three men groaned.

Jadeite looked around confused as Zoicite, Nephrite and Kunzite each handed over 50 to Darien.

"What is going on here?" he asked bewildered.

Darien was the one who answered since the others looked slightly disgruntled.

"We made a bet on what idea you would come up with," he said causing Jadeite to bristle.

"Hey that's not fair!" he whined.

Darien smirked. "Whoever said that life is fair? And besides, you know that we can't go out tonight since my parents require our presence at the mansion, the day after tomorrow. We're staying at my place tonight because it's nearer the airport, remember?"

Jadeite glared at him. "Of course I remember." He said and marched right out.

"Where's he going now?" Zoicite asked.

"Packing" the rest answered at the same time before promptly bursting into laughter.

Jadeite sat in his car grumbling about his so called 'friends'. He had to hurry home, pack his bags and show up at Darien's house before they suspected anything.

Two hours later Jadeite sat in his car again but this time he was driving to Darien's. He grinned. 'Right on schedule,' he said and grinned that carefree grin of his. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that other car coming towards him. Jadeite looked up seconds before the crash.

A few seconds later after having struggled with the airbag, Jadeite finally managed to get out. He cursed himself knowing very well that he was most to blame for the accident. He had stopped being attentive since he assumed that no one would be on that road because of how far it lay from the city.

He looked over to the other car and stared shocked at the unconscious girl in the driver's seat. He hurried over and gently succeeded in freeing her. Jadeite quickly checked her for vital signs and breathed out in relief as he both her pulse and breathing were regular and strong.

Now he was faced with the next dilemma. Both cars looked pretty wrecked and his cell phone was out of battery. Going back was out of the question since it had taken him 1 hour's driving to get here. Darien's house was probably 10 minutes walk away so he scooped up the girl in his arms and started walking

Just as he predicted, he soon saw Darien's home. He looked down on the girl again, who hadn't stirred once. Guilt surged through him as he watched the young woman probably no older than 20.

Jadeite knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before Kunzite opened it.

"Where have you…" Kunzite's sentence trailed off as he stared at the girl in his arms and Jadeite's bedraggled appearance.

Jadeite ignored him and walked straight in to Darien's bedroom and gently laid her on the huge bed.

Darien was already in the room and he just stared. Zoicite, Nephrite and Kunzite burst in shortly thereafter.

"You needed a girl so here you are," Jadeite tried to joke but failed miserably.

Darien however just gawked at him before finding his voice.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HER?"

* * *

Pathetic I know but I was kind of running out of ideas. That was the end of the prologue and I'll try to update chapter 1 as soon as possible.

Please send your opinions and suggestions! In other words: Review, review and review!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


End file.
